


Dopamine

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Dyscalculia, Gen, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Tattoos, mentioned depression, mentioned eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Everyone at age 18 must get a tattoo on their wrist to signify their mental issues. If they cannot, no one will know how to treat them in college or the workplace or in relationships.





	Dopamine

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Everyone at age 18 must get a tattoo on their wrist to signify their mental issues. If they cannot, no one will know how to treat them in college or the workplace or in relationships.

 

And now, Cyrus Goodman was getting one. He was on his way to the tattoo shop and he’s getting anxious.

 

“Oh, God, I’m so nervous,” Cyrus said, his leg shaking up and down.

 

“You’ll be okay,” Buffy replied. “I know the owner, he’s the best artist out there.”

 

Cyrus glances over to her left wrist, in the shape of a puzzle piece with a heart inside.

 

She’s talked fondly of the artist as he was reaching his 18th birthday. Cyrus believed her, of course. But this is his first tattoo.

 

When they pull up to the studio, Cyrus’ anxiety kicks in again.

 

Buffy gets out of the car, and Cyrus followed.

 

When they enter the parlor, they notice all the certificates for the licensing of the place.

 

“Hi, welcome to Inkognito,” The blonde girl greeted.

 

Her body was littered in tattoos, except her left forearm, in which the only tattoo was her government ordered one. It read “The Devils and Angels are fighting within me” in all cursive writing. Bipolar disorder, he assumed.

 

“I’m Amber. How can I help you two?”

 

Buffy pulled her friend to the side, “It’s Cyrus’ 18th birthday today.”

 

Amber gasped, walking over to him.

 

“Oh! Awesome! We can have him inked within the hour!”

 

Buffy smiled, handing Cyrus over to Amber.

 

Amber led him into another room.

 

The room was the main tattooing room, the chairs spread out in threes on each side. The walls were decked out with tattoo designs.

 

“Have a seat,” Amber offered. Cyrus sat down in the seat. “So, we’re not like any other place. Instead of the ones asking for some sort of chemical make up, we want to make tattoos that fit your preference. You following?”

 

Cyrus nods.

 

“So do you have any ideas?”

 

Cyrus takes out a piece of notebook paper, handing it to Amber.

 

The design was of the dopamine make up.

 

“Anxiety?” Amber asked.

 

“Yeah,” Cyrus whispered.

 

Amber stands up from her seat. “I’m gonna give this to the artist, you get yourself comfortable.”

 

Amber walks out of the room.

 

Cyrus shifts in his seat with his heart pumping. The nervousness of this is too much for Cyrus.

 

Then another person walks over to him.

 

It was a man, about his age, but slightly older. Like Amber, his body had many tattoos, except his left forearm only had his tattoo.

 

“Hi, I’m TJ,” He greeted. His smile was small, but warm. “I hear it’s your first tattoo.”

 

Cyrus nodded.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I was nervous when I got mine, too,” TJ smiled. “I’m gonna give you a stress ball. I think it helps with the pain.”

 

TJ rummages through a drawer, grabbing an apple shaped squishy.

 

“Thanks,” Cyrus said, grabbing the squishy.

 

TJ gets the tattoo gun and ink out and Cyrus sets his arm on the table.

 

“Ready?” Cyrus nodded, squeezing the squishy gently.

 

The needle grazes his skin and Cyrus yelped.

 

“Just breathe, it’s all okay,” TJ soothed. Cyrus closes his eyes, imagining all of his friend’s tattoos.

 

He remembers when Andi got hers. She had been battling with depression for a good few years. When she turned 18, she had been in and out of treatment centers. But now, she’s been doing well with the help with a therapist.

 

When Buffy got hers, she had been off her ADHD meds and was having low self-esteem. It was so bad, she stopped playing sports. But when she got her tattoo, she’s been doing better.

 

With Jonah, his anxiety was so bad, he had a panic attack when he was getting his tattoo. He wasn’t on medication, he hadn’t been to a doctor in months. But his tattoo was the most helpful thing he could ask for.

 

And Walker, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to get the tattoo. His eating disorder was suffocating him. He barely left the house. But after Jonah convinced him to go out to get it, he couldn’t be more happier.

 

“Okay, we’re almost done!” TJ says happily, wiping the excess ink off.

 

Cyrus glances over to TJ’s tattoo.

 

It was of a math equation. He has dyscalculia.

 

“And we’re finished, take a look.”

 

Cyrus looks at his wrist and is in awe at how good it looked.

 

“I took a bit of artistic liberty and added some shading. I hope that’s okay,” TJ said.

 

Cyrus smiles. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

 

TJ takes out his first aid kit, opening it and grabbing the antiseptic wipes and bandages. He tears the wipe packaging, taking out the damp cloth.

 

“Might sting a bit, just warning you,” TJ says as he swipes the cloth over Cyrus’ wrist.

 

Cyrus hisses slightly.

 

When TJ was done wiping the irritated area, he wraps the wrist with the bandage.

 

“And there you go.”

 

Cyrus stands up from the chair.

 

They walk back to the lobby, Buffy waiting patiently in her seat and reading a magazine. She looks up at him and stands up to her feet.

 

“See, I knew you could do it!” Buffy praises, patting his back. “Thanks, TJ.”

 

TJ smiles to her. “No prob, Buffy, I’m glad I could help.”

 

Cyrus and Buffy pay for the tattoo. It wasn’t too expensive, just 80 dollars.

 

“Happy birthday, Cyrus,” TJ says. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

TJ scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to TJ.

 

“Here’s the parlor’s number. Just call if you want to make an appointment with me or if you just want to talk,” TJ remarks.

 

Cyrus looks at the slip of paper, noticing that TJ’s signature has a heart after his name.

 

“See you around, Cyrus,” Amber nods to him.

 

Buffy and Cyrus leave Inkognito. Cyrus looks back at the parlor. He’s starting the next chapter of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you ask if this will be a multiple chapter thing, it may take awhile to complete because of my other chaptered projects.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
